


Invited

by mythicait



Series: One Piece Oneshots [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marineford does not exist, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt for smutty Ace/Nami/Vivi.I know Nami and Ace are canonically adults but I’m not entirely sure about Vivi - either way, this doesn’t take place in any specific time in canon and I imagine they’re all probably early to mid-twenties or so, a mythical timeline where Marineford never happened woot woot.
Relationships: Ace/Vivi/Nami, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Portgas D. Ace, Nefertari Vivi/Portgas D. Ace
Series: One Piece Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Invited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/gifts).



Heat burned in her cheeks and Vivi didn’t think she had ever blushed quite as hard as she did at that moment. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Ace said with a low chuckle. “Just think about it and let us know, yeah?” With a wink, the half dressed man turned and sauntered off to the other end of the deck. Nami was waiting there for him, leaning on the railing in front of her tangerine trees. When she caught Vivi staring blankly after them, she gave her a sly smile and a wave. 

With a squeak, Vivi turned and fled down to her cabin. 

She had known - the whole ship had known! - that Ace and Nami had been, well, _enjoying_ some private time together. Sanji was furious and had kept to his kitchen but the rest of the crew seemed to just find it funny. Vivi hadn’t been sure how to feel, though she knew herself well enough to know jealousy was somewhere in the mix. She just hadn’t been sure if she was jealous of the brash and beautiful navigator or the handsome and charming pirate commander. 

Safely hidden in her cabin, Vivi leaning back on the door with her hands clasped over her mouth. Slowly, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, still dazed from Ace’s words.

_“You’re a beautiful woman, Vivi, and we’d love to have you join us sometime. We’d make sure you were treated like the princess you are.”_

Vivi buried her face in her hands and let out a muffled scream. She wasn’t sure if she was just mortified at being asked or at the heat that had spread throughout her whole body as her mind had immediately supplied an image of what- of what _that_ would look like. 

Obviously, she knew pirates didn’t behave like the people she had grown up with but she didn’t think she would ever- that anyone would ever- 

The heat in her cabin grew suffocating but Vivi couldn’t go out there again until she had calmed down enough to at least get rid of the obnoxious red stain on her cheeks. Though she knew she’d be right back where she was now as soon as she saw either one of them. 

Taking deep breaths, Vivi tried to slow her racing heart. She really shouldn’t do it. She had responsibilities and none of them required sleeping with anyone, let alone two someones! 

***

Despite her determination to ignore the request and act like everything was normal, Vivi’s imagination got the better of her more and more often. It didn’t help that over the next week, she caught both Ace and Nami throwing her heated glances throughout each day. Neither of them brought up the subject again, but she could tell they were waiting for her answer. Every night she ended up going to her cabin early just to escape before she did something stupid. 

Though being alone in her room did nothing to block out the ideas that circled through her mind of what they might do to her if she said yes. 

A little over a week after Ace had approached her, Vivi was standing outside Nami’s door, burning a hole into it as she stared at it in frustration. It was late enough that most of the crew would have gone to sleep. She’d been trying to do the same but couldn’t stop tossing and turning until she put on a robe and came to stand where she was now. 

Lifting her hand to knock, Vivi hesitated when she heard a noise from inside the room. It was muffled but when it came again, she could tell it was a deep, masculine moan. Heat streaked through Vivi’s body and before she could think, she was knocking.

Silence from the other side, then she heard someone moving around and the door cracked open. Nami, with a robe obviously thrown on just a second ago, blinked in surprise before a smile started to spread across her face. “Make up your mind then?”

Before she could answer, she heard Ace ask,“What do they want?” 

Instead of answering, Nami just opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. Ace was clad only in his normal shorts and was stretched across Nami’s bed. His grin matched Nami’s when he saw that it was Vivi. Swinging his legs over the side, he rested his elbows on his knees as he watched her wringing her hands together in front of her. 

Before her courage failed her, Vivi walked into the middle of the room. She dared a glance at both of them before focusing on her hands. “I don’t really know what to do, but I would- I’d like to find out. With you. Both of you.” 

By the time she had stumbled to a finish, she was blushing again. She hadn’t noticed when Ace had stood, but he was in front of her now, and he hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her face up. She met his steady gaze and though there was humor dancing in the corner of his mouth, his eyes were warm.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? Tell us to stop anytime and we will.” 

Her heartbeat picked up, thundering through her ears as Vivi whispered, “Okay.” 

Ace’s lips met hers and she stopped thinking at all after that. He was warm, warmer than she thought anyone could be, and he kissed her until all of the breath left her body and she was reeling. When she felt his tongue swipe along her lower lip, she opened them, letting him explore her mouth. His hands caught her hips and dragged her against the length of him and Vivi gasped before kissing him back harder than before. 

By the time he pulled back, Vivi was breathless and panting. If it weren’t for his arms around her, she was sure she would have fallen by now. 

“Are you done hogging her now, Ace?”

Vivi started at Nami’s words and she turned to find the navigator had stripped off her robe and was now clad only in a tank top and panties. Swallowing hard, Vivi’s gaze wandered across her exposed curves before she met her eyes. Reaching out, Nami grabbed her hand and tugged until she was in her arms instead.

Unsurprisingly, Nami was greedy with her kisses. One hand was buried in Vivi’s hair, guiding her as she teased her with her tongue, while the other wandered Vivi’s body. She slipped underneath her robe and her fingers stroked across the silk gown. When she cupped her breast, Vivi moaned and leaned into her, tangling her own fingers in Nami’s hair in a wordless plea for more. 

Heavy hands landed on her shoulders and she felt Ace tugging at her robe. Reluctant to stop touching Nami but eager to shed the layer, Vivi helped him strip it off before throwing her arms around Nami again. This time, Ace stayed behind her, his hands on her hips, pressing against her back as his lips descended on her neck. 

Now that she was here, and they were doing all of the things she had been imagining over the past hours and days, Vivi couldn’t find any of the hesitance she’d had before. The only thing she was aware of was the feeling of their skin on hers and the need for more. 

When Nami’s lips drifted down her throat and collarbones, Vivi tugged at the hem of her tank top, a whine escaping her lips. 

“Impatient, huh?” Nami laughed, but she pulled back and lifted the top over her head in one smooth motion. All Vivi could do was stare as Nami leaned forward to press against her. Shyly, Vivi let her hands wander up Nami’s sides, the skin smooth and soft underneath her fingers. When she skimmed the sides of her breasts, Nami moaned and kissed her again. 

As she explored the other woman’s body, Ace’s hands weren’t idle either. Her nightgown was short, but Ace had hiked it up even higher, until he could run his fingers along her thighs. He traced circles with the tips of his fingers, closer and closer to the apex of her thighs and the light touches drove her need up a notch until she was squirming between them. 

Vivi didn’t entirely know what she needed, but she knew she wanted more. She pressed back against Ace and felt him hard against her ass as he grinded into her. Finally, one of his hands snaked between her and Nami and underneath the front of her dress. Breaking her kiss, Vivi threw her head back against Ace’s shoulder with a loud moan as he stroked her slit over her panties. 

“Like that, do you?” Ace murmured in her ear before kissing it as his strokes grew harder, focusing on the little bud that sent pleasure spreading through her. Her sight went blurry as he slipped his hand under the fabric to drag his fingers through her wet folds, drawing the moisture up until he circled that spot again. 

“Yes, o- _oh_ yes.”

Nami pushed the hem of her nightgown up further until it bunched over her breasts, now exposed to the cool air. Her lips glided over her skin until she took one of her nipples in her mouth. Vivi had the fleeting thought that she should be embarrassed, but with Ace’s fingers and Nami’s teeth and tongue on her, she didn’t think she could ever feel ashamed of this. 

Each of Ace’s strokes brought her closer and closer, until she arched against them and cried out as her nerves exploded and her eyes fluttered shut. Nami kissed up her chest and neck as Ace’s fingers slowed, soothing her through the aftershocks as she went limp against them. 

“So beautiful,” Nami said and Vivi opened her eyes to find her deep brown eyes focused on her face. 

Vivi bit her lip and smiled at her, leaning back fully into Ace’s arms. “So are you.”

She had the urge to thank them for whatever had just gone on but before she could, Ace bent over and hooked a hand under her knees to lift her into his arms. Vivi’s hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself even as she let loose a surprised laugh. Grinning down at her, Ace said, “I figured you’d be more comfortable in the bed.” 

So saying, he strode over to Nami’s bed and set her down on the edge. “I could have walked, Ace.” 

He lifted a dark brow and a mischievous smile tipped the corner of his lips up. “You can still walk? Must not be done yet then.”

Vivi’s eyes widened. Ace was still grinning when he pulled her gown all the way up and off. She didn’t see where he threw it, but she heard the fabris fall to the floor before he caged her in with his hands on either side of her hips. His kiss was hot and heavy and Vivi let herself be pushed back until she was laying on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Ace’s hands slid down her body to hook onto her panties and drag them down her legs. 

The pressure was building up inside her again and Vivi pressed her thighs together to try and relieve some of it but all that did was make it worse. Smaller hands landed on her thighs and tugged them apart. Vivi broke her kiss with Ace to look down and see Nami kneeling between her legs. 

A blush rushed up her skin and Vivi covered her eyes with her hands. Laughing, Ace tugged her hands away. “Don’t be shy, you’ll like this too.” 

Nami slipped her hands under Vivi’s thighs and slung them over her shoulders. Settling in, Nami gave her a wink before she laid a string of soft kisses down her stomach and over her little patch of blue hair. Just before her lips were about to descend on that bundle of nerves, Nami stopped and glanced up to find Vivi’s eyes glued on her. She kept that point of contact as she licked up her slit, and Vivi burned under her stare and the way her tongue felt on her most sensitive spots. 

After Nami did that again and again, Vivi’s composure fled and she let herself moan as her hands clenched in the sheets. Ace’s hands were on her breasts and his lips were at her ear, whispering. About how pretty she looked underneath him, how good Nami was with her tongue and how much he wanted to be inside her. 

Each word drove her further to the brink of ecstasy and she shuddered when Nami moaned against her. Looking down, Vivi saw that while one hand was still on her hip, Nami’s other arm was down. It didn’t take Vivi long to figure out that she was touching herself as she pleasured her and the idea almost made her shatter then and there. 

Ace reached down and threaded his fingers in Nami’s hair, tugging her back before Vivi found her completion and she cried out at the absence. Standing from the bed, Ace pulled Nami up too. As Vivi propped herself up on her elbows, she watched as the two kissed, their tongues twining. The knowledge that Nami would taste of her right now made her irritation ebb away. 

Switching spots, Nami slipped onto the bed and shifted Vivi until she was settled behind her, her breasts pressed against Vivi’s back. Sitting up now, it was easier for Ace to lean forward and kiss her. He tasted intoxicatingly like a mix of all three of them and Vivi moaned against his lips before he pulled away. 

Reaching down, Ace undid the ties of his shorts and pushed them off. He wasn’t shy and he let Vivi stare all she wanted as she got used to the sight of him. As he wrapped his hand around his cock, Nami’s hands slipped around Vivi to stroke up and down her skin. Curiosity and lust beat down her shyness and Vivi reached out to cover his hand with hers. His cock was smooth and hard and she pumped her hand like he had been. 

Groaning, Ace leaned down to kiss her again before tugging her hand off of him. Crowding in close, Ace ran the length of his cock against her slit and Vivi collapsed back against Nami at the feeling. Repeating the motion, he spread her slick fluids over himself before positioning the head at her entrance.

Vivi tensed, expecting it to hurt, but Nami reached down to stroke at her clit and she forced herself to focus on that instead. Ace waited while she relaxed and when he pushed inside her, it didn’t hurt. All she felt was heat and pressure and an unimaginable fullness as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. 

His kiss was rougher now, his own gasps mixing with hers as he pulled out and slowly began to thrust inside her. Each time, Vivi clenched around him, the feeling utterly unfamiliar but so heady. As Nami’s hand continued to build that pressure up in her core, Vivi tangled her fingers in Ace’s hair and urged him on. 

“Faster, please, Ace, harder-”

Slinging her thighs around his waist, Ace did just that. Faster and harder, he drove into her until she couldn’t talk and she couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. Her eyes were screwed shut and Nami’s hands were all over her body and nothing had ever felt this good before. The two played her body between them until finally she broke and screamed out her pleasure. She could feel the way she tightened and spasmed around Ace’s cock and she could vaguely hear him cursing before he pulled out and came over her stomach. 

Utterly pliant, Vivi spent several moments catching her breath, cradled back in Nami’s arms. Warm, wet cloth scraped along her stomach and between her thighs and she opened her eyes to find Ace cleaning her up. She gave him a small, tired smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

He gave her a crooked grin. “I told you we’d treat you well.” 

Vivi laughed and she heard Nami join her. Too tired to even begin to protest as Nami tugged her further onto the bed, Vivi felt Ace slide in behind her. His arm joined Nami’s around her waist and Vivi drifted to sleep between them. Her last thought was that she hoped their invitation was an indefinite one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or send requests on tumblr @mythicaitt


End file.
